ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ored
Ultraman Ored is a parody of the Fusion ultras that are trending right now. History Ored appeared glowing that is made by the DNA of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed Theres nothing lol Eye and Color timer functions Color timer blinks every 3 minutes just like normal and his Eyes and Color timer's color will be changed(blue=light purple=multi colored red=evil orange=fire light blue=water,etc) Transformation Gaku takes out the card capsule and puts it in Casule Knuckle and scans it in the Ored Ring-Riser,it will say "Ultraman! Zoffy!" and Gaku will say "Borrow your decide! prepare!" and it will show Ored enters Ultraman's soul and Ultraman's rise will appear and the Ultraman will enter Zoffy's soul and Zoffy's rise(similar to ultraman's rise) will appear and Ored will turn to Zoffan mode. Forms - Sevfy= Sevfy This is Ored's sharp and beam based form,this form is a fusion of Ultraseven and Zoffy. Techniques *M7Rium Shoot shoots a L shaped ray that can destroy Zetton with 1 hits,slightly stronger than M7Cium ray. *M7Rium Beam shoots a lazer from his beam lamp *M7Rium Shield summons a shield that can destroy Zetton's beam Rise Gaku enters seven's soul and shows Ultraseven's basic rise,and then appears Zoffy's rise and transforms into Sevfy This form's element is Power - Zoffary= Zoffary This form is Ored's speed form,this form is a fusion of Ultraman Hikari and Zoffy Techniques *Knim7 Shot Shoots a ray that is slightly stronger than M7Rium shoot *Knim7 Block Summons a shield that is slightly stronger than M7Rium Shield *Knim7 Slash Cuts a kaiju that is slightly stronger than M7Cium Slash Rise Gaku enters Hikari's spirit and shows Hikari's rise and enter's Zoffy's soul and shows Zoffy's rise and transforms into Zoffary The element is Multi - Zagiel= Zagiel This is Ored's darkness based form,this form makes Ored beserk and have no sense of justice,he only fought evil,this form is a fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Belial Techniques *Deazagi Ray shoots a ray that is so strong that it can defeat a 2x stronger Zetton *Deazagi Refectield Summons a shield that can reflect *Deazagi Deathash Summons a saw that can slice through Zetton's head Rise Gaku screams in anger while the background shows Nexus in lethe giving him energy and transforming him into Dark Zagi and then Zagi gets trapped in a prison and the prison breaks and he became Belial and screams in pain while transforming into Zagiel This form's element is evil }} - Fan Submittions= Fan's form submittion.. - Tareo= Tareo Tareo, Fusion of Taro and Element: Power "Taro! Leo! Lend me the power of your sheer might!" "Rise Fusion Up! Ultraman Ored: Tareo!" "I will beat up the evil!" The rise sequence first resemble the opening sequence from Ultraman Taro's TV series before changing to Leo's rise back ground for Ored to appear.As he moves forward, the sliver loops from Taro's rise also appear. Reasons: My first Fan Submission My first fan made fusion form Taro and Leo are one of the strongest ultra in The Ultra Brothers They're both related to Seven (Taro is the cousin, while Leo was once mentored). There design are both base on Ultraseven They both have a pet (Rabbidog and Ron) And other reasons that I can't think up because I'm lazy Submitted by A fandom user Abilities: Ultra Storium Shooting Ray Tareo Swallow Kick Beam Corkscrew Swallow Kick Beam Full-Body Fire Dash Radiation Ultra Body Boomerang Dynamite And More }} }} Rules to get on the Fan Submission *Rise Please add the rise *Must have an ultra hero add the ultra hero if you have another hero on the fusion *techniques OPTIONAL! *Name obviously.., *What is the fusion yeah.. *description YUSH Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Submissons Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:OrbGeeds